Shake It Up: Mentally Advanced Version
by IkaMusume
Summary: CeCe: Everybody, everybody, get out on the floor- okay let's skip this part. It is not my favorite. AhahahahAHAHAHAHA! Based on: My Little Pony: Mentally Advanced Series


A/N: Hi, you guys. This is just me putting shake it up characters into Mentally Advanced Series.  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the idea of putting these characters into Shake It Up!.

* * *

Raquel "Rocky" Blue = Twilight Sparkle (Rocky can use magic)

Cecelia "CeCe" Jones = Pinkamena Diane "Pinkie" Pie

Tinka Hessenheffer = Rarity (Tinka can use magic)

Dina Garcia = Applejack

Eva Clover "Evie" Baker (OC) = Fluttershy (Evie has wings)

Charlotte Iris "Lottie" Hollingberry (OC) = Rainbow Dash (Lottie has wings)

* * *

Chapter One:

"Everyone, listen," Raquel Sparkle, or Rocky, began as she began to speak. Everyone looked at her. "So, I guess most of you are too stupid to realize this, but there's a giant black cloud of smoke that's gonna cover the entire town."

"Meep meep meep meep meep meep," The townspeople said looking around frantically.

"Yes, there it is, right behind you," said Rocky, ignoring Eva Shy, or Evie, in the background constantly saying,"Hi, Rocky." "Now," Rocky spoke once more," The smoke is being caused by a dragon. Queen Celestia has asked me to gather my, and I quote, "weedy little friends" so we can go take care of it. I know that some of you are probably wondering," How is Rocky and her little friends possibly going to stand up to a full-grow dragon?" And I want you all to know, that f I don't come back, it's because I gave up. I probably skipped town, since I don't care about you in the slightest. And I want you all to know that."

-30 Minutes Later-

"You guys should all probably know," Rocky spoke as she packed things into a duffel bag," That we're all gonna die and that I don't have any faith in you!"

"I understand how you feel," said Cecelia Diane Pie, or CeCe. "I HAVE NO FAITH IN THEM EITHER."

"Well," said Tinka Rarity, or Tinka. "I would be just fine without Dina!"

Rocky sighed," I know, but Dina's gonna carry our stuff."

Tinka thought for a second. "Well, I think that Dina should come with us."

"Oh my gosh," said Charlotte Dash, or Lottie. "When we get back, we are _so _getting laid!"

"But I already get laid frequently," said Tinka.

"There's basically no real reason for us all to risk our lives like this. Lottie, you are the fastest. So my plan is for you to fly down the dragons throat and choke it to death." Everyone nodded in understanding and agreement. "Okay everyone, get lost. I'll meet you all back here in a hour."

-One Hour Later-

Everyone met back in front of Rocky's house. They lined up so Rocky could make sure everyone was here.

"This is going to be a long and difficult journey, with no real reward in the end," said Rocky. "But a least you all died knowing you were remotely good for something. First off we have Dina Jack, human daughter of the Jack family, brought along to carry our stuff!"

"Ooh doggie, let's have a barbecue!"

"Next up, we have Cecelia Diane Pie, recently paroled from house arrest and unable to be left alone without supervision!"

"HOW MANY PEOPLE DOES IT TAKE TO SCREW IN A LIGHT BULB," CeCe asked excitedly. "ONE! THE OTHER PEOPLE ARE UNNECESSARY AND ARE JUST THERE TO SET UP THE JOKE!"

"Then of course we've got Tinka Rarity, aka Bootylicious. Brought along purely because the government said she had to go and for no other reason!"

"Well, they don't call it a high class escort for nothing," said Tinka.

"And finally, we have Charlotte Dash herself! For slapstick, comic relief, and a suicide attack!"

"Aw man, can I change mine," asked Lottie.

"All right! Let's get this plan into action!"

Evie came out from behind Lottie. "You forgot me..."

"Oh yeah," said Rocky. "And, of course, we've also got-tuh... uh... yellow one." She referenced to the over-sized yellow wool sweater Evie was wearing.

"It's Evie, girl," said Dina.

"Well how was I supposed to remember the names?"

"You remembered mine just fine."

"Yeah, but your's is easy! But everybody in Persiville has some ridiculous name like Carwash Rug-Muncher or something. And then it turns out that they're a lesbian and their talent is washing cars!"

"Hey, do you think you can get Celestia to legally change my name," asked Lottie.

"Who cares," said Tinka. "I mean, show of hands, who really cares what Rocky thinks?"

"Because I really wanna be Lesbian Carwasher now," continued Lottie.

"Can we just get on with marching to our death," asked Dina, tired of talking.

"Okay, fine," said Rocky, talking out a map. "Celestia gave us a map that should help." She opened the map and sucked her teeth. It was one of those really complicated maze. "Are you kidding? I don't even think you can solve this maze! Oh well, I guess we're winging it."

They began walking to the mountain.

-Twenty Five Minutes Later-

Rocky looked at the mountain. "Okay, does anyone know anything about mountains? Because it may not be the dragon that kills us."

"I say we just climb," Dina suggested. "Otherwise, we'll just start bickering again."

They began hiking up the mountain. Once they were not even an eighth of the way there, CeCe complained.

"I just realized we all have to go back."

"Why," asked Rocky. "We're barely even up the mountain..."

"Because I just realized that I left my MP3 player at home with Flynn. And that last time did that, he deleted all of my music and replaced bizarre pornography!"

"... Your little brother did that?"

"Nah, that was totally me," confessed Lottie.

" _**YOU**_," yelled CeCe. "All those things I did to Flynn are only half of what I will do to you!"

"No one can touch LESBIAN CARWASH-"

"Girls, I want you both to shut up," said Rocky. Dina grabbed the map from Rockys bag. "What are you doing with that?"

"I'm gonna use it as toilet paper," replied Dina.

"Oh," said Rocky. "Okay, fair enough."

"I have to go, too," said Evie, quietly.

"Okay, we're going to a stopping point. You two, just catch up."

It had been about eight minutes. Rocky was rolling a pebble back and forth. CeCe and Tinka were playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt.

"Cthulhufitaggen!" yelled CeCe happily. "I win again!"

"Oh, who cares," said Tinka. "we're all gonna be burned alive anyways."

"I cherish every victory against a filthy spellcaster!"

"CeCe, do you ever worry about being mono-dimensional?"

"Not really, why do you ask?"

"Because staring death in the face has really made me think about somethings and I realized I've been a little mono-dimensional.. sex with this, sex with that, but I really think I should have slept with more boys. Different kinds of boys, I mean. Maybe even some girls, just for the heck of it. Just to be, you know, less mono-dimensional."

CeCe giggled. "Tinka, you and I live in completely different worlds."

"I don't know why I even bother opening up to you."

"Well I'm still mad that you won't help me change my name," said Lottie to Rocky, angrily.

"Hey, guys, I made it," said Dina, not only carrying their luggage but an unconscious Evie as well. "There was a little bathroom accident and Evie hit her head so I just dragged her here on her back. Now that I think about it, that may have not been the right thing to do..."

They all began walking up the mountain once more. After several calm minutes, they came across a ravine that they had to jump over. Everyone did so with ease, except for Evie.

"C'mon, or we'll leave you behind," said Rocky. "Actually, just kidding! Celestia said I gotta take all you guys with more and we gotta obey her orders. If you don't, she'll shove a thing up your butt! I forget what it's called, but trust me, you do not want it in there!"

Evie hugged the rock next to her and began shaking. "But I don't want a thing shoved in my butt, oh goooosh!"

"I just said that. And I don't want a thing shoved in my butt either so just hurry up and jump!"

"No one's gonna shove anything in your butt, girlie," said Dina.

"Except maybe your brother," said Rocky.

"Shut up."

"You know, Celestia used to threaten me with that but thing all the time when I was little."

"Now that is just a bit too much."

"You're telling me! I used to have nightmares about it. You know, she actually once showed me how it works? On a live person, I kid you not. There was blood everywhere! Who shows that kind of thing to a child?!"

"I would show that to a child," said CeCe. "I think it builds character!" She jumped over to where Evie was. "Yes!" She began to speak about what she would say to the child. "I will force a thing in your fanny, and I won't ask your permission!" She began jumping back and forth across the ravine. "I said bird bird bird, bird is the word. Don't you know, about the bird-ahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"This is why I don't tell you all about myself," sighed Rocky.

Evie was now very scared. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"NO," said Rocky sternly. "If you don't jump that ravine RIGHT NOW I'm gonna tell you about the time Celestia made me smother her pet bird to death!

"Bird bird bird," sang CeCe. "Bird is the word-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"She took me into her room and handed me a pillow," began Rocky.

"Noooooo," cried Evie. "I don't wanna hear this!"

"And then she made me hold that pillow over her pet bird's face until it burst into flames and turned into ashes," Rocky kept speaking. "And the Celestia, she leans right down into my ear and she whispers," _I guess you owe me now_. And then, AND THEN THERE WAS THE TIME-"

"Stoo-ooo-oo-op," begged Evie, almost crying. "This is scaring me!"

"Scaring you?! And then, I used to have this toy named Mrs. Buzzy. She was a stuffed bumblebee. And then, one day when I was having a tea party Celestia came in, and she pulLED OUT ALL MRS. BUZZY'S STUFFING AND SHE FILLED HER FULL OF SLICED BREAD AND SHE SAID," THERE. MRS. BUZZY ISN'T REAL. AND THEN-"

"NOOOO!"

"AND THEN, SHE TOLD ME TO WRITE A THREE HUNDRED PAGE ESSAY, EXPLAINING WHAT THAT PROVED BUT I DIDN'T KNOOOOW!" Rocky began panting, and once she calmed down, she spoke. "Did... did we pack any scotch.. or whiskey? Or even wine, oh my gosh..."

"Look," said Dina to Evie. "Just jump over he so we can keep moving."

Eventually, Evie managed to jump the ravine. Which did I mention was only three and a half feet wide? Anyways, they kept walking and soon were close to the dragon's den.

"So, how soon before I fly down the dragon's throat," asked Lottie.

"Depends on how long it takes to wake it up and get it out here," answered Rocky.

"Aw man..."

"Alright, looks like your time is up! Now when you fly down it's throat, turn sideways so the dragon can't spit you back up."

"No way, I'm not gonna die as Lottie Dash!"

"What do you mean?! That's exactly why- wait... Are you still talking about your name?"

"Well, yeah, I mean common! I'm gonna die for Amestria, just let Celestia change my name, just this one time!"

"WHY are you so determined to be Lesbian Carwasher?!"

"WELL WHO WOULDN'T WANNA WASH CARS IN LESBIA?!

Tinka rolled her eyes and drew a small air circle. "For Pete's sake, Rocky, her brain is this big."

"Okay, lemme get this straight," Rocky stopped for a moment. "You think Lesbia's a place?"

"Rocky," said Tinka.

"Well, yeah. Everyone thinks I'm from there..."

"... From there."

"Well, yeah, isn't it, like, a tropical island or something?"

"Okay... but I thought you and Raven were... you know..."

"Rocky," said Tinka once more.

"Well, no, see Evie told me she was from there and kept trying to explain to me where it was."

"Wait, _Evie_?"

"Yeah, she was all like how it's in Yurhart or it was a town in Yufinit in this weird country called Inyursalf. And how you know it when you see it, I think. I dunno.

"Rocky," said Tinka, who kept drawing air circles. "Her brain. This big."

"Wait, so it isn't a tropical island?"

Tinka sighed," It isn't."

"So," said Rocky to Tinka. "Is she or is she not from... you know..."

"Well, I don't really know about that."

"Well I don't wanna change my name if Lesbia isn't a nice place to live," said Lottie.

"Good," said Rocky, thankful that they could drop the subject. "So are you ready to die for the cause?"

"Kay."

"Perfect! I'm gonna go on ahead and lure that thing out here. The second it rears it's ugly head, fly straight into it's windpipe!"

Evie spoke," I want you all to know... that if we don't-"

"Shut up," Rocky interrupted.

She walked into the dragon's den, seeing it sleeping on a pile of treasure like gold and gems and diamonds.

"Hey, Mr. Dragon," said Rocky, getting the dragon's attention. "I've got this delicious friend waiting outside and I hear she'd just love to be eaten alive. She tastes like candy." She bumped into the dragon's nose and realized she was face to face with him. "WOAH, HEYYYY. So, uh... like I was saying.. you should totally eat my friend. Because.. um.. well... see, today I learned that if you replaced all my friends with sliced bread, I'd probably hate them for some other reason. So look, if you could just eat my friend, and then go away, I will sleep happily at night knowing I didn't get a thing shoved in my butt... and.." She looked up, and realized the dragon had gone back to sleep. "Hello? Are you listening? Don't ignore me! UGH, DAMN IT!"

Rocky came back outside and explained what had happened. "So yeah, the plan was as useless as Tinka," she concluded.

"As true as that may be," said Lottie, angry. "I am gonna make that thing eat me!" She bolted into the dragon's cave and flew up to it. "HEY, DRAGON BREATH! EAT ME! DO IT! HEY, EAT ME!" She kicked the dragon in the face, causing him to roar so loud, it tossed Lottie out the cage and the other girls to fall over.

"THIS IS TOTALLY LAME," complained Lottie. "I bet I taste awesome, I don't know what that dragon's freaking problem is!"

"NO," said Rocky as she thought loud. "What we need is a whole ton of barbecue sauce to make Lottie more appealing to that beast!"

"I have a better plan," said CeCe. She jumped out from behind the bushes, revealing her outfit. It was a big box, gift wrapped or your convenience, and she had a bow on her head. "I am going to wear this box! AND THIS BOX IS FILLED OF POISON LOBSTERS!"

"Rocky, can't you just use your powers to but that dragon to sleep and then levitate it out of Persiville and then onto some big, pointy rocks," Dina asked, and to be fair, that seemed like an obviously good plan.

"No, that's stupid," said Rocky. "If it weren't, I wouldn't have thought of it."

"Okay," said CeCe going into the cave. "CeCe Pie is going in for the kill!"

As she went in, everyone was unsure of what would happen. They heard her say,"Hello! My box is filled with poison lobsters!" Then they heard a crash, and a lot for roaring, boulders crumbling, CeCe's maniacal laughter, and just destruction. Then it all stopped, and CeCe laughed one more time. She came out and her box and bow were torn up and tattered, but she herself was fine.

"THE FILTHY DRAGON HAS BEEN MADE NO MORE," she declared excitedly.

"No way," said Rocky in satisfied disbelief. "You got it?"

"Yes!"

* * *

The end. Woooo.


End file.
